


Tales woven by Destiny are always Magic touched

by Vita_Umbrarum



Series: Of Magic and its young [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, i suppose its poetry?, they're all just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Umbrarum/pseuds/Vita_Umbrarum
Summary: When Destiny wove a tale of suffering Life and Magic worked their hardest to change it. The people of the world didn't always understand.
Series: Of Magic and its young [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747867
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Tales woven by Destiny are always Magic touched

Long ago Destiny told Magic, Life and Death about a prophecy. It was a long and dark tale, of kin and blood turning on each other. Death laughed when they heard this, and proclaimed the souls theirs, because all souls were theirs in the end. Magic and Life, jealous of Death, refused to let this happen. They swore a pact, created a plan and hoped fiercely that they could save these few souls.

In the eons that followed Destiny told more tales, and Life turned them into songs and poetry, and gave them to humanity. The world would know about these souls long before they would take their first breath.

\--

And so the world spoke of the Boyking, who bore a kingdom on his shoulders and wore the sun around his head. Who wielded the Dragon’s blade with the bravery of a thousand men. He who would risk anything for anyone because he loved his people fiercely.

Magic loved the tales the people spun of the Boyking, in which he was courageous and just. But the tales hid a bitter truth. They did not speak of a misguided child. They did not speak of mistakes and bloodshed in the dark. they did not speak of all the tears the Boyking cried for those he couldn’t keep.

Later his name would change, he was king once and would be until Time declared the end and beyond that. The tales would change because now they knew the truth. He would stay courageous and just, but he became human, reachable, an attainable dream.

The Boyking would grow up with the help of those he loved. He would be the Once and Future king, a legend and a myth, but so very human.

\--

And so the world spoke of the Dragonkin, who was born with power at his fingertips, magic singing in his veins. Who changed the story Destiny wrote and stopped Time’s endless march. He who commanded the earth, the sky and everything in between.

Magic favoured the Dragonkin for he was theirs and Magic was his. The Dragonkin would play the role Magic had made for him even when the people would fear him for it. They would call Magic’s child a monster, but this would not matter. Magic knew its child, and did not care for the lies of humanity, they knew the truth.

When Time would move on the stories would be muddled. Truths would be forgotten and lies would be forged. Traitors would be created anew and lies would be put in their mouths. The Dragonkin would roam the earth to extinguish the lies, and he would fail, but this was alright, Magic knew the truth. One day so would the world.

The Dragonkin would be given many names, the legends wrote it down as Emrys, Magic called their child Merlin.

\--

And so the world spoke of the One of Hearts, who wielded a blade called kindness. Who knew the people, for she was one of them. She was a warrior, fierce and brave, and forged a harness out of her own voice.

The stories forgot her, shoved her aside as a pawn instead of a player. The tales said she was the most beautiful woman that had ever lived, which was true, but they changed her hair, her eyes, her skin. Magic wept at the inaccuracies, but the One of Hearts did not care, she knew the truth.

One day someone would correct the tales. One day young minds would read about her, see her for who she was and believe in themselves again. One day the world would see her as the queen she was again.

She was the One of Hearts. She was the Once and Future queen. She was no pawn, she played in the game and won every single time.

\--

And so the world spoke of the Priestess, who commanded a dragon through compassion instead of might. Who raised the dead and commanded an army who could not pass. Who knew fear but refused to be afraid.

The people feared her greatly first, they did not know her, not truly. Magic would fail her many times, and this Magic mourned. The Priestess would create a weapon out of the wrong that was done to her and Magic feared it’s might. The Priestess would serve Death.

But the Lost would tell the truth, the Boyking and the Dragonkin and the One of Hearts would bring her back. They would free her from Death’s shackles and the people would learn to love her and in turn she learned to love the people.

The Priestess would stay the Priestess, but now on Magic’s side of the story that Destiny had woven.

\--

And so the world spoke of the Weapon, the Traitor, the Turncoat. Of He, who would bring a kingdom to its knees. Who would die in the ashes of the fires he caused. Who would live shortly, hated, feared and alone, a fire in his soul that wasn’t meant to be lit. 

Magic cried, for this was not how it should be, the tales humans told were twisted and held as little truth as the Weapon had felt love. They never spoke of the Lost, of the too old eyes and a too young body. They never spoke of the Lonely, who never had a home. They didn’t speak of the child Magic couldn’t save. 

But later, when all had happened and the dust would settle, they would speak of him. They would speak of the Raven and the soul that was saved by the Dragonkin. They would speak of a too young soul in a world of war and say ‘’never again.’’ 

The Lost would become a patron for all who never got a first chance but still deserved a second. The Lost, who refused to become a Traitor, would become the Found.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i just got an idea and this happened


End file.
